Darkseid: The Omega
by Yellowlantern Luke
Summary: A ruler of a distant planet struggles to protect he and his people from the decimation of Darkseid and his army. A One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Okay, so this is the first time I've ever submitted something for a public to read; this is all very new to me. I'm posting this as a means to convey what my writing style is and I'm hoping that I can get some criticism that can help me to improve. So…positive and negative comments are welcomed…or I guess I should say constructive, not negative. You know what, I'll allow only a few negative comments if they're clever and funny; who hasn't wanted to rip someone a new one. Just go easy…_

_Anyway, I've had this idea in my head for a very long time. This idea was thought to exist specifically with a specific universe that I had set in my head. It's not completely fleshed out yet, but it's getting there. I can at least say more thought is going into it than an actual DC Cinematic Universe (oh snap!). Darkseid is probably one of my favorite villains and I wonder why I barely see Darkseid in any stories on these sites. So, I guess I'm obligated to say this, even though this is a fanfiction site and it should be obvious, but DC comics owns Darkseid, Kalibak, Apokalips, Parademons and the like. I own Hien-Ro and the planet Arceniaz, mostly due to the fact that the extraterrestrial planets prevalent in the DC universe didn't click with me to use in this story (oneshot?) so I made my own. So, enjoy. I hope. Again, remember to help me out through criticism. Before anyone asks, Michael Ironside's voice for the DCAU version of Darkseid is what I used for inspiration._

Darkseid: The Omega

It was a massacre out there; nothing but bodies and blood scattered all across the battlefield of their dearest planet. He watched from the science division of their base camp, buried several yards below the ground. When those cretins from Apokalips had shot down their mothership, he ordered that it be turned into a makeshift headquarters and bunker. They were going to make a last stand here, and drive back these monsters, even at the cost of their own lives. He turned back to his engineers and physicists, hard at work making their final resort should they fail to stop the menace here; with the way the battlefield looked, it was almost certain that they would have to use it. He approached one of the scientists overlooking the project, who acknowledged his supreme commander and king with a salute and a nervous shaking of his frame.

"Status report, Roak," the king of Arceniaz, Hien-Ro, ordered.

"My Lordship, the weapon is functional, but without the proper testing it could cause a cataclysmic core meltdown of the planet itself, causing it to collapse. More work is needed in order to stabilize the blast ra…"

"There's no time, Roak. The forces of Apokalips are growing closer, and our men are falling by the thousands. If we're going to stop these monsters here before they reach Arceniaz, then we'll need to use the weapon as it is. Tell the men to retreat and form a defensive perimeter around the base. Take at least two thirds of the men and have them evacuate for Arceniaz; the planet must be evacuated, we can't put all of our faith into this weapon. Take the science division and the medical team with you. I'm going to try and save as many lives as I can today before I have to take them."

"Sir, what you're suggesting is suicide!"

"I know that, dammit! But, some of us need to stay behind to make sure those cretins are destroyed. Make the call, we don't have a lot of ti…"

A call on the king's earpiece caused him to break off his sentence as he waited to hear the news that was coming from the frontlines. He hoped that it was good news.

"Lord Hien-Ro, the enemy is falling back. They have an incoming mothership, preparing to land on the battlefield. Course of action?"

The king's eyes widened in fear, his mind reeling with what he just heard. He was in a state of shock before the commanding officer of the frontlines spoke through the earpiece again,

"My lord?"

"Retreat to headquarters! I repeat, retreat! We need to get these men out of here as soon as possible!"

With that, the king of Arceniaz tore off his headpiece and smashed it underneath his foot, his breathing becoming frantic as he began shouting for everyone in the room to make way for the evacuation pods.

"My lordship, what has happened," Roak asked, fear at his king's manic behavior taking control of him.

"All hope is lost of pushing them back. The megabomb is our only defense. If we don't detonate it, our planet is a lost cause. Evacuate my men and then scatter our people amongst the stars. I need to end this here."

"My lord, I don't know what you're ta…"

"Dammit man! DO AS I SAY! The destroyer of worlds has landed down. Darkseid is here."

Roak became pale with fear as he turned and made haste to follow his king's orders, knowing now all too soon just how dire it was for him to make it to Arceniaz.

The soldiers of Apokalips all gathered around the entrance to their recently landed mothership, each gazing for the exit of their ruler and master. It was not long until the thunderous footsteps of the mad titan of Apokalips were felt by all of his soldiers, with each parademon bowing down in anticipation for the arrival of the conqueror feared amongst the stars. The footsteps grew louder, the ground shaking ever more violently, until he finally appeared. He walked down the stairway to his ship, his stature a sight to behold. His body adorned in his standard armor, it truly made him a terrifying figure. His face was set in a permanent scowl, and his eyes glowed a dull, deep red of bitterness and hatred. He sauntered off of his ship with his hands behind his back, his sight focused on the enemy base that lingered in the distance. His eyes narrowed, and his hands clenched into fists behind his back.

The hunched form of his son, Kalibak, rushed to his father's side to inform him of the current situation.

"Lord Darkseid, the enemy has made a full retreat back to their quarters at the mere sight of your arrival. We await whatever you command of us."

The God of Apokalips stared at the enemy headquarters, a look of indifference dominating his visage. He finally spoke, his voice calm and cold,

"Surround the base with your militias, Kalibak. Set up a squadron on the anti-air cannons, if anyone attempts to leave this planet, I want them destroyed. Hold your positions around the base until I am finished inside of it."

"Finished, Father?"

"Yes, Kalibak. Finished. I'm going in alone, to have a word with Hien-Ro. They have a dark matter megabomb in their possession, and I want to be the one to show them just how hopeless their chance for survival truly is, despite having such a miraculous weapon in their grasp,"

With those words spoken, the monster known throughout the universe as Darkseid calmly walked towards the base of the Arceniazans.

King Hien-Ro was left alone in the chamber with the megabomb as requested. He knew now that Darkseid had arrived, he would single handedly attempt to destroy the entire base to incite fear into both him and his men. He only hoped that some of his people were able to make it back to their home planet. He was brought out of his reverie by the sounds of screams and weapon fire. Hien-Ro looked to the hallway leading to the megabomb chamber to see flashes of red light, and the brief shadows of his men being slain by the devil himself. The king braced himself for defense, un-holstering his sidearm and aiming it at the hall. He waited for the conqueror to show himself, ready to empty his clip into his body. Suddenly, two red lasers bent around the corner of the hall and blasted the weapon in the king of Arceniaz' hands into non-existence. The ruler looked down in his hands, before looking up at the hallway to see the conqueror of worlds round the corner, his eyes still glowing from his recent use of his Omega beams.

"Hello, Hien-Ro. It's nice to see you again."

"Darkseid…," Hien-Ro spat out in disgust.

Hien-Ro brought out the detonator to the megabomb, showing it to Darkseid with his finger on the button.

"This is where it ends, you monster! What I have here is a dark matter megabomb, one that hasn't been stabilized. I'm going to detonate this bomb, and I'm going to even destroy this planet if I have to! As long as you die in its explosion, then it will be a success to not just my people, but to the whole universe. Your reign of terror ends, Darkseid!"

Darkseid turned towards the detonator, and then back to Hien-Ro, his face betraying not a single emotion to the ruler. He slowly strode towards the king, who suddenly became stricken with fear. He wasn't able to move, unable to even push the detonator. He could only stare in awe and fear as the world conqueror stopped before him, his eyes staring into his own. Darkseid lifted his hands and placed them around the Leader of Arceniaz' hands, preparing to crush them. He pressed a button on his belt, which created a bubble around the whole room, encasing both of the rulers and the megabomb within it.

"I'm glad to hear it, Hien-Ro. For once, in the face of death, you show initiative. Unfortunately, it's too little too late. As for this megabomb, I'd like to use it as an opportunity to show you just how doomed all of your people truly are. You know of my Omega Beams, but you have such little understanding overall of the entire Omega Effect. Allow me to demonstrate the power I hold over life and death, with you as an example,"

Darkseid's eyes began to glow as he crushed the king's hands in his, activating the detonator. The megabomb exploded inside of the bubble, exposing an unfazed Darkseid and a Hien-Ro that began to howl and scream in intense and burning pain. As Hien-Ro's particles and body began to break apart and degrade, Darkseid was able to rebuild his body constantly. Hien-Ro's body was being constantly rebuilt and broken down, his mind bordering on insanity as he was subject to the torturous existence.

After five agonizing minutes, the effects of the megabomb finally stopped, leaving Hien-Ro limp and shaking extremely violently. As he lay, broken and disheveled, Darkseid picked up his body and brought Hien-Ro's face to his. As he stared into the broken ruler's eyes, he spoke in a slow whisper,

"And this is the legacy that you will have left behind. Due to your short-sighted weakness, you have been left as nothing more than a dribbling pile of ash staining this desolate planet that is so very far away from your own. I have no interest in your people, only your planet. All of your men were shot down out of the sky, their bodies raining down upon this surface in beautiful decimation; your planet will now suffer my wrath. Every man, woman and child will die beneath my heel. The rivers will boil, the sky will rain fire, and the surface will run red with the blood of millions. All thanks to your ignorance and failure. I am Darkseid, and though your people had a beginning, I am its end. You were the Alpha, but I am the Omega…"

END


	2. Chapter 2

Darkseid:

Ruler of Apokalips Part 1

_A/N: Hello again, if you read the first part. I originally intended for the first part to be just a one off, but I'm working on some other stories and they are taking a lot longer than I intended for them to. Building a universe is time consuming, and I haven't even really gotten anywhere. I'm currently working on a Batman origin series, with a planned four part origin arc. Part 1 involves Batman's first two to three years as he attempts to break down organized crime being headed by Carmine Falcone, Sal Maroni and Roman Sionis. It's proving to be quite the challenge, but I like where it's headed. Hopefully I'll be able to figure out origins for Superman and Wonder Woman by the time I'm done with it._

_Anyway, I'm going to continue writing little one-shots for Darkseid in an attempt to build him up as much as possible. If I do succeed in creating a universe, I'd like to think that Darkseid is already built up enough to where he doesn't have to be explained. In response to a review a guest wrote, Darkseid's origins are something I'm not sure I really want to explore right now. I'm more interested in exploring how he obtained his terrifying reputation, though I'll probably hint at his origins here and there. If you want his full on origins, go read the Jack Kirby run on New Gods. To my knowledge, it's still the official origin story of Darkseid, and even if it's not I like to think it's the origin for the Darkseid I'm writing. _

_Again, leave a comment telling me how I could improve or how my writing fairs. Thanks, and please enjoy._

His kingdom was finally coming together. He watched as his armies brought the forces of Virman Vunderbar down to their knees, his overwhelming might conquering the planet. He watched from his throne room as his enemies fell by the thousands, their bodies being torn and ripped asunder, blood flowing like a river across the landscape. Apokolips was a landscape that was undisciplined, a planet that needed to be brought to order. The planet was destroyed in the Great War that ravaged the Old Gods, and from those ashes rose warring factions that had left the planet only a husk of what it had been.

As the factions began to tear apart not only themselves but the planet itself, Darkseid had begun to plot his takeover. Decades upon decades of determination led to this very moment, where the master of the Omega Effect would finally be able to take control of the planet and the leadership that was rightfully his. The Highfather had taken his right to a kingdom, and had banished him from New Genesis. Well, those fools could keep their Highfather and their planet. He didn't need to have his rule handed to him; as a matter of fact, it was far more satisfying to impede his rule on the planet and begin the process of exterminating the weak minded tribes of the planet.

Vunderbar's army had begun to fight back against the ever approaching threat of Darkseid, their morale increased by their leader's speech. His parademons had begun to fall back from the retaliation, the forces of Vunderbar proving to be stronger than Darkseid had anticipated. No matter how strong they were, Darkseid wouldn't tolerate cowardice. Not for a second.

"Kalibak, close off all entrances to the tower. Activate the defense systems, and enter the genetic makeup of our troops. If any attempt to enter the stronghold, obliterate them," he spoke to his son, who hurried off to do the bidding of his father. The future ruler followed soon after in order to address his troops. He wanted them to know that their retreat would not be accepted lightly.

As the parademons approached the stronghold, they were filled with confusion at the closed doors. The sounds of Vunderbar's forces approaching began to fill them with desperation as the army of Darkseid began to claw and scrape at the entrances, howling for help. It wasn't until the laser cannons that adorned the top of the stronghold walls began to fire on the army that the parademons backed away, their eyes wide in fear as they saw their brethren's bodies disintegrated into slag and ash. They were trapped between the vengeful forces of Virman Vunderbar and their leader's rage. As they crowded together, their leader's voice boomed from above their heads and across the battlefield like an earthquake,

"Cowardice and retreat will not be tolerated! Vunderbar and his army are weak and pitiful souls, and you flee from them at the first instance of resistance. Unacceptable. Be assured of this, while your chances for survival are miniscule in the face of an opposing threat, the chances to preserve your life against my wrath are nonexistent. I do not rule all of Apokolips yet, but I am no less of a god to you; and as a god, I expect the full obedience of my people. Know that failure to heed my will is deadlier than any lance, sword or firearm. Take reprieve, though; for I bring you a gift to help aid you in your dire time of need. My wrath is deadly to you, but it is even more so for our enemies. My Furies, my army requires your assistance. Aid them in their time of need; make Vunderbar's army fall, rip their throats from their neck, have their eyes boil in their sockets. Rip their limbs away from their bodies, make them choke on their own blood. Do not hurt Vunderbar himself, though. I want him alive to kneel before me. Now go, and end this pitiful battle!"

As Darkseid finished, five women jumped from behind him and landed in front of his army. They were all adorned in special armor reserved only for themselves, their rank much higher than the regular troops. The head of the Furies lifted a rod above her head, with its power emanating from the orb that adorned the top of it. She cried at the top of her voice, filling the parademons and her fellow furies with blood lust and rage,

"Onward, soldiers! For the glory of Darkseid! Death to all that oppose him! Big Barda will lead you to victory!"

Darkseid's forces roared as they charged forward to confront Vunderbar's army head on, clashing with them at full force. Vunderbar's army fell in surprise as the parademons and the furies began to rip them apart, laying waste to dozens of troops. Their bodies fell in pieces and their blood flew across the faces of his army. Darkseid looked upon the carnage, a smirk gracing his face as he looked upon the destruction of his enemies. Their bodies were torn apart, their skulls split open in rage; they felt the true weight of Darkseid's wrath. He waited for the moment when he would see the leader of this rag tag army that dared to challenge him. Virman Vunderbar was a man that could incite hope in the face of death. Someone with that sort of power was a dangerous enemy…or a powerful ally…

_Hmm, a bit of a cliffhanger? If this is well received and has plenty of reviews telling me how to improve, I might keep this up. I like the idea that Darkseid had to wrestle control of Apokolips from warring tribes, and I figured it would be a great way to introduce other Apokoliptians (?) like Granny Goodness or Virman Vunderbar. Also a nice little reference to New Genesis; hopefully I can include characters like Orion in the recent future. Daddy's little estranged son. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this and again, I really want to hear your input. Let me know if you like it, or what you would do different. Thank you, and until next time._


End file.
